


made your mark on me (a golden tattoo)

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 6:  gift





	made your mark on me (a golden tattoo)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Dress by Taylor Swift  
> thank you to Kat for being my beta and saying you liked the 3rd title option when there were only 2 #exposed

It's been a long time since Alec was last in the Institute's chapel, he realizes.  His almost wedding to Lydia that-- _ thank god _ \--ended in disaster when Magnus burst through the doors and into Alec’s heart in one fell swoop of a romantic gesture.

And now here they were, standing across from each other and adorned in gold.  Alec had always known somewhere deep inside him that  _ this _ was where they were meant to be, where they were meant to end up.  It had taken them a while to get here, though, with Valentine and Jonathan and the world nearly ending in more ways than they can count over the last few years.  But finally,  _ finally _ , they were here in a chapel surrounded by blue and gold and love radiating off each other and their family.

Magnus squeezes Alec’s hands gently, and when he looks up, cat eyes meet his own and Alec knows Magnus is thinking the exact same thing.

“Magnus and Alec have chosen to write vows for each other,” the Silent Brother’s words echo through the room.  Their words are always loud, echoing directly into your head, but something feels louder to Alec, more important.  He squeezes Magnus’s hands back, grounding himself. “Who would like to go first?”

“I will,” Alec says, smiling.  Earlier that week he'd insisted to Magnus that he needed to go first. “You're so eloquent and good with words, how am I supposed to follow that up?” Alec had pouted until Magnus agreed with an easy smile.  Magnus had spent the rest of the evening kissing Alec's pout away.

“A long time ago, you came crashing into my world, and ruined my life,” he starts, earning a chuckle from the audience.  “Or at least, what I thought my life was. I thought I had to be the perfect son, the perfect Shadowhunter, and that, for me, love would never fit into my plan,” he pauses and Magnus squeezes his hands again.  Magnus’s eyes are wet when Alec meets them.

“But then you came along, and you destroyed that idea for me because how could I ever walk away from this, even at the beginning?  I think a part of me always knew you were it for me, the one, and that's why you terrified me in the beginning. That's why I almost entered into a sham marriage that would've ruined three people's lives.  In ruining what I thought was my life, you saved it, Magnus. You  _ gave  _ me a life worth living.  You showed me what love is, what it can be, and there’s not a single day that goes by that you don’t make me feel loved.  You tell me every day, but you show me, too. It’s in the coffee you have ready for me when I have to run out the door to the Institute.  It’s in the way my alarm goes off early in the morning and you’re still asleep, but your arm tightens around me because you don’t want me to leave.  It’s in the way your eyes brighten when you see me, no matter what, even when we’ve been fighting.  _ You _ are my life, and I'm so thankful to whatever gods are out there for giving me you.  You, Magnus Bane, are the best gift I have and could have for the rest of my life, and I vow to spend the rest of my life, whether it's a few decades or eternity, making you feel as loved as you do me.”

Alec breathes, finally.  His eyes are wet but the tears haven’t spilled yet.  He has a suspicion they won’t hold out for Magnus’s vows.

And Magnus.  Magnus is looking up at him in awe, eyes full of tears as one escapes and slides down his cheek.  Alec pulls his hand out of Magnus’s and wipes it away with his thumb. An “aww” sounds from the audience and suddenly Alec remembers it isn’t just the two of them in the chapel.  He turns and looks out, finding his mother’s face full of tears, but with a wide smile. Alec smiles to himself when he notices Luke holding her hand.

“I guess I’m next,” Magnus breathes and Alec turns back to him.  “And you said  _ I  _ have a way with words.”  The crowd laughs.

“For years before I met you, almost a century, I’d closed myself off.  I’d been hurt and ripped apart in love so many times before and I didn’t think I was strong enough to bear it any longer,” he breaks off quietly as Alec squeezes his hand, a look of love and maybe slight concern in his eyes.  Magnus nearly laughs--his fiance, his  _ very soon to be husband _ , trying to comfort him in the middle of their vows.  Gods, he loves this man with everything he is.

“But then you stormed into my club on a mission and completely changed everything.  I don’t know what it was, but you… Something about you made me want to fight for love again, to embrace it even with all its risks.  So I decided to leave my loft and march into this Institute and into a wedding, and I haven’t looked back since. We aren’t perfect, Alexander.  We’ve both made mistakes. But never once have I regret opening my heart to you.” He pauses, too many tears in his eyes to see properly. He blinks them away, smiling as Alec reaches up to swipe them away again.  

“You said I’m the best gift you could ever receive.  Great minds really must think alike,” he jokes, “because  _ you _ are the best gift I could ever receive.  In all my years--and we’re talking literal centuries here,” he says, more for the crowd than anyone else.  “I have never met anyone like you, Alexander. You are patient and dedicated and loyal and so, so reverent in your love.  You, Alexander, are everything I have ever dreamed of and hoped for, and more, and you always make me feel so incredibly loved, even when I feel like I don’t deserve it.  So my vow to you is that I will always love you, and do everything in my power to show you how much you mean to me, because I don’t think I could ever fully express that in words.”

“I love you,” Alec whispers, just loud enough for Magnus to hear.   _ I need to kiss you right now _ , he thinks.  He looks at the Silent Brother, hoping he understands.

Maybe he does, because the rest of the ceremony goes by quickly, and when he finally announces them husbands, Alec feels as though he’s floating.  He sees the same expression on Magnus’s face.

When their lips finally connect, it feels like coming home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
